


Out of Lines

by soda_coded



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Circus, M/M, Oral Sex, Orders, Stockings, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-19 12:41:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29874813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soda_coded/pseuds/soda_coded
Summary: Minutes to show time, and oh, what a show.
Relationships: Sebastian Michaelis/Ciel Phantomhive
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Out of Lines

They were expected in the ring in minutes.

Ciel, upside down and pinned by Sebastian's weight on his knees, opened his mouth, furious.

"I ord-"

A gloved hand clapping across his face caused him to squawk and Sebastian's other hand moved faster to compensate, silk on mother of pearl, slipshod but satisfactory. The fabric strained around his Master's untrained waist- no time for a corset. Not when half the struggle was keeping him still.

"We go on in minutes." Sebastian said and he thought for a moment Ciel had huffed a laugh. Only realized he'd been bitten when he felt the sting.

"You're being ridiculous." Sebastian told him and fed up, gripped his chin and shoved him face first into the bed, silencing him with firm pressure. A smothering quiet, drowned the kitten in cotton while a cool, professional hand dragged rough starched petticoats up his thighs, one and another and another and pinned as he was Ciel couldn't even kick at him, could only lay and writhe.

Humiliating.

All too reminiscent of hands on his back and blood in his teeth and he was sweating from his efforts, refusing to still even as he tired. Sebastian's hold felt immovable, throwing his weight against iron banding. 

He didn't realize he was panting, desperate, until Sebastian's weight retreated, eased until he could sit, pulling in on himself, the layered flare of the skirt draping around him.

"Bocchan." 

"Shut up." Ciel said and although it wasn't an order, Sebastian's mouth closed as though guided by a hand. 

No, Ciel didn't want to go onstage unprepared. He could hear the announcer stalling. He wished Doll hadn't gotten sick.

"Fine." Ciel said. "But don't-"

What? Touch? Look? Slide gloved hands along soft thighs to tug a garter belt up his waist, smooth and dangerous, making his stomach roll. It didn't matter, did it.

Ciel gave no orders and Sebastian was already rolling up a stocking neatly, grasping Ciel's foot and slipping it into the encasing silk. Tight but Doll was petite and with a little twitch to adjust it slid easily up his leg. Past the knobby shake of his knees and it wasn't until it hit the full meat of his thigh that Sebastian's tugging had no effect.

"It's not going to fit." Ciel said, his voice a little testy and Sebastian held his eyes as he ducked his head between his thighs and ripped the stocking top with his teeth, soft silk giving way loudly. It stung, the pull and snap and his hair was soft, just brushing between his legs. Ciel's breath left him in a rush at the sensation.

The second leg was more humiliating. He knew it was coming and so did the demon crouched before him. Another foot, another sensuous silky glide of stocking up his bare leg… Another quick flash of fangs as Sebastian knelt close and nosed against him, catching up the edge of the stocking with his tongue to get his teeth in it. 

It made Ciel shiver and his hips rose a centimeter, maybe less.

It was the timing, Sebastian just coming up and Ciel's body rising to meet him, brushing his bare body against his butler's face, the press of him warm and too intimate.

Sebastian froze, a single stutter in his motion and when he moved again it was with newfound vigor and purpose.

"Now, we have no time." Sebastian said, jamming one too small boot on his foot. "But when we are on in this tent again, Bocchan-"

"I order you to make me cum first." Ciel said, a breathless jumbled rush of words that made Sebastian's face freeze as well, before that familiar, sanguine smile tugged at his lips. 

"I should drop you off the wire." Sebastian said, god, too fondly, then buried that smart mouth between Ciel's legs, his tongue going straight to his clit. Made the boy wail on his laugh, the sound high and desperate and the thing was wet, filthy with it, messy little quim smearing on the fine cut of his colleague's dress and Sebastian's gloves when he spread his sticky lips.

"Hurry." Ciel said meanly, his voice already coming out unsteady. His belly tensed and tensed behind layers of shaping… no corset but the dress was just as confining. His hands fisted cruelly in his butler's hair, dragging that perfect mouth right to the heat of him. "Maybe I...hah, maybe I should m-make it harder… god. I ord-oh!"

Sebastian's fingers entered him roughly, knocking helpless noises from him and his tongue lashed hotly over Ciel's clit and he should have ordered him to make him cum twice, Ciel thought spitefully. He hardly could now. His mouth was loose and he was panting, grinding back onto the hand violating him, riding the tongue laving his clitty.

"Oh, fuuck." Ciel groaned and his stomach dropped as he came, a blood rush, like falling. His hands fisted, his legs tensing and Sebastian groaned into his twitching sex open mouthed, his breath hot. "God, that was-nnh!"

Finger's ripped from him and Sebastian pulled off his ruined glove, tossing it aside. Ciel shrieked when he was picked up, but the show must go on.

Whether or not his young master remembered his panties.

**Author's Note:**

> [twt](https://twitter.com/soda_coded)


End file.
